


Nobody Else But You

by Hing



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Multi, Ninja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hing/pseuds/Hing
Summary: This will be pretty much the same setting as the manga/anime but instead of chakra there will be A/B/O dynamics put in as a sort of substitute you could say. There will still be ninja shit going down lol. Basically Itachi is an omega and Shisui an alpha this will diverge from the original canon timeline, I mean there's no chakra in this fic so things will be happening much differently. I haven't figured out all the details of this fic so I'm kind of just going with the flow and what I think will work for now. Also I'll probably put up a better summary once I figure this shit out and know exactly which direction I'll be taking this story lol. Other than that I hope you like what I've got so far and constructive criticism is always appreciated. (:





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up at 4 a.m. as usual, the young Itachi hopped out of his bed and grabbed some clothes from his dresser drawers and walked out of his bedroom to turn down the hall towards the bathroom. No one in his house would be up at this time unless his father was in his study room looking over documents for the Uchiha Police Force. Itachi didn't smell his scent in the house however so duty must've called and his father had most likely left to work on another case at the Police Head Quarters. Itachi quickly stripped his clothes off and turned on the cold shower water so it would help hide his scent a little more by closing the pores in his scent glands before he injected himself with scent blockers once he was done showering. 

Living in Konoha as an omega wasn't terrible but there was still a wide misconception that they were weak and should be protected. When speaking with an omega most alphas and betas spoke with respect and unknowingly smothered the omegas with their affection and over protectiveness in the village. Most omegas didn't mind and even loved the attention and the feeling of being treated like something worthy of being protected. Given their natures, they craved affection and most relationships worked out very well in the village. Other countries and villages however didn't agree and treated omegas more like things to be bred and to obey. 

Itachi had presented at the tender age of five, right after coming home from the academy he had taken one step into his home before his mother had smelled the sweet scent that entered her home. She had rushed towards him with a look of concern because even though Itachi was a quiet boy he was still very strong and at the top of his class, leagues ahead of all his classmates in terms of physical strength and his analytical and tactical skills, everyone had simply thought he'd present as an Alpha or maybe Beta. She wasn't worried about him being an omega, that wouldn't be a problem while living in this village but the fact that he had presented so early was a little concerning. There had been cases of children presenting early but that was mostly in the case of alphas, the usual presenting age was around the ages of 12 to 14 when children were hitting puberty.

When his father had came home that day and smelled the sweet scent he immediately knew his son had presented, he wasn't worried exactly but he knew that now that Itachi was an omega he would be taken out of his regular training to start studying to be a medic nin. Although Konoha was one of the most accepting and understanding of secondary genders most omegas were trained in basic self defense and practical medical care as back up for their alpha and beta counter parts, that would be doing all the actual fighting on missions. His son was strong, a prodigy even, so he was a bit disappointed that the village would most likely switch Itachi's training. He knew Itachi would understand and accept it, he was a ridiculously smart and understanding child but still, he worried Itachi would be disappointed that his early presenting meant he would no longer be the great ninja that his father had boasted to everyone about at the Uchiha HQ.

Now seven years old, Itachi had decided to drop out of the academy and train on his own in the forest after presenting. He knew being a medic nin wouldn't have been the worst but still, he knew he could do much more than tend to a slightly wounded alpha, they already healed ridiculously fast so half the time the medic nins were barely needed betas healed a little more slowly but still Itachi knew he wouldn't be happy as a medic nin. So every morning he'd wake up early and go to the forest to set up his targets to train with his kunais and shuriken while also doing strength training. This morning however was different. 

He could feel eyes on him watching his every move. He couldn't pinpoint where the person was though, they were suppressing their scent very well, if it weren't for his intuition he wouldn't have noticed at all. Itachi continued training with his kunai, ignoring the presence for now until he was done hitting all fifty targets he had set up randomly. Once he was done flipping through the air and throwing kunai in every which way he could think of to make sure he hit every target he walked towards a clearing, before turning towards the trees. He looked up and spoke softly, "I'm done now." 

As soon as he had finished speaking, a figure dropped down from one of the tallest trees in the area he'd been training in. Itachi was a little impressed when the boy, he could see that now, landed softly on his feet and bounced back up from the squatted position he had landed in. When the boy looked up and made eye contact with Itachi, he felt an unfamiliar feeling swell in his chest, when the boy finally released his scent. Scent blockers may block an omegas scent but that didn't mean they were magically immune to the scent of alphas, who held the most sway over omegas. The boy smelt good, a smokey sandal wood scent mixed with a sweet almost honey like scent. The boy smiled with a knowing look in his large ebony eyes as he casually approached the young omega. 

"I'm Shisui, I was just curious as to what an omega so young would be doing sneaking off into the forest at 4 a.m. so I followed you and was pretty impressed with what I saw." Shisui smiled brightly at Itachi as he looked down at him, Itachi was about half a foot shorter than the older boy. 

"How old are you?' Itachi asked, the boy was taller sure but most alphas were larger than their counterparts. Still he seemed a little too tall and he couldn't be that much older than Itachi. He suspected that this boy had also presented early. 

"Eleven, I presented early so my growth spurt came a little more quickly than the others." The boy, Shisui, still had that bright smile on his face and his eyes sparkled as if their was some inside joke only he knew. Itachi wasn't quite sure if he should be a little cautious around this alpha since he was obviously skilled and seemed like he knew something Itachi didn't but Itachi didn't get the feeling Shisui had any bad intentions, more like he thought it was just cute to see an omega so young training so early in the morning. 

"How'd you know I was an omega?" Itachi questioned, he already knew the answer but he still wanted to make sure his assumption that this alpha was probably already pretty powerful in his own right was correct. Itachi always liked to confirm his thoughts, it was never good to just rely on your assumptions. They wouldn't always be correct after all. The boys smile transformed into more of a smirk and his eyes held a playful mirth in them. He raised his hand to his face and tapped his nose with his index finger. Ah, so Itachi was right, this alpha had a much keener sense of smell than many others. Most in Konoha don't pay too much attention to scents around the village unless they smell a potential mate or are looking for their rambuctius child after all, most would walk past Itachi without realizing that his scent was synthetic and made to suppress his own pheromones to mimic a betas since their scents weren't very prominent. 

"You know," Shisui said as he looked around the cleariing and put his hands in his pockets, "If you're willing, I'd like to spar with you when I'm home from missions." He gave a sideways glance to Itachi, a small smile still on his face. Itachi was a little surprised at his offer, most alphas were unwilling to spar with omegas because they often feared they wouldn't be able to hold back enough to not cause harm, so it was usually betas that would train the omegan medic nins in basic self defense. A small smile came to Itachi's face and he nodded his acceptance to Shisui's offer. Happy to be able to test himself against someone who was obviously strong. It was perfect to him, he'd be able to push himself and hopefully when he was strong enough to undoubtedly prove he was capable of going on real missions, he'd be put on the front lines instead of being a medic nin that would usually be on stand by in case someone was wounded. 

Shisui smiled brightly once again and took a few steps closer to Itachi, "I have one condition though," Itachi tilted his head as he stared up at the taller alpha, question in his eyes. "Don't wear scent blockers when we train, I need to be able to smell your scent so I know when to stop, understand?" Itachi thought about it for a moment, he guessed it was true that Shisui would need to be able to tell clearly if Itachi was able to handle the sparring and when they should quit. The only reason he really used the scent blockers was so that nobody paid too much attention to him when he'd come back home around 8 a.m. when most of the clan was waking up and out and about. The people close to him that knew of his secondary gender just thought it was because he was young and most children that presented early hid their scents so they wouldn't be too overwhelmed by all the new feelings and scents that were now much more prominent to them and so alphas didn't get any ideas about wanting to scent mark someone so young. 

"Okay then, I accept that condition. How will you let me know when you're home?" Shisui's smile once again morphed into more of a sly smirk and his eyes held that same mirth from earlier.  
"Don't worry, I'll come to you." Itachi assumed Shisui would just find him in the mornings, training in the forest.  
"I'm a chunin right now, so sometimes it might be a few weeks before I'm back from missions but I'll definitely come help you out with training in my free time." Itachi was once again impressed, Usually you didn't even graduate from the academy and become a genin until around twelve or thirteen. Shisui would definitely be a powerful ninja once he had fully matured. He was already a prodigy apparently. Itachi would have to see if he could find out more about this alpha that had literally just dropped into his life. 

Shisui looked towards the rising sun and back to Itachi. "I actually have a mission right now, so I gotta go but I should be back in about three days." Itachi nodded and started to walk past Shisui so he could go collect all of his gear before he went back home. He had taken two steps past Shisui before his wrist was gripped in a soft but firm grasp, he turned his head to see what Shisui wanted. Shisui also had his head turned back to face Itachi, a sweet smile on his face. "Remember, no scent blockers, 'kay?" Itachi arched an eyebrow at the unnecessary reminder but nodded anyways. Shisui grinned, "Alright, see you in three days!" Then he was gone, if Itachi didn't know any better he would've thought the young alpha had vanished into thin air, but he soon realized the alpha had actually ran and jumped off the edge of the clearing they had been standing at. Itachi's heart beat sky rocketed as he gasped before running towards the edge of the clearing and looking down to see if the idiot alpha had survived the fall. Looking down to the rivine he saw the alpha had waited and was looking up at him with a cheeky grin like he was proud of almost giving Itachi a heart attack. What a show off. Shisui then turned to run off again, very quickly, it only took a few seconds before his figure turned into a small dot in the distance. The alpha was a little weird, Itachi thought as he turned around to go back to the forest and finally go collect all of his gear. 

Shisui's scent still clung in the air, no, not just in the air, it was on him, Itachi looked down to his wristband, where Shisui had grabbed him, he lifted his wrist to his face and was pleased with the smell but he'd have to leave the wristband with the gear he had hidden in the trees of the forest, he wouldn't want his poor pregnant mother to think that an alpha was already trying to scent mark him. She was being very over protective and overly emotional with all the pregnancy hormones and what not. 

There was only two months left until Itachi's younger brother would be born. Itachi could admit he was excited, it'd be nice to have a sibling to love a care for. It wasn't just an omega thing either, his father had been letting off a protective scent anytime he was near his mother, it was cute, Itachi thought. Fugaku had been letting off protective pheromones when he had realized Itachi was an omega but he knew his son was strong and smart so he tried not to smother him or make him feel weak. With his mother though it was just natural to be protective of your mate, especially when they were pregnant.

After gathering up all of his shuriken, kunai and target posts, Itachi put them all in a navy blue bag along with the wristband that held Shisui's scent and climbed up one of the taller trees to place the bag on one of the higher branches before nimbly hopping from branch to branch to make his way down. After that Itachi made his way back home, secretly excited for Shisui's return and their soon to be sparring practices.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi gets a little bit of revenge on Shisui for scaring the crap out of him last chapter(:

After Shisui's mission was finished up he had headed straight for Itachi's house. Shisui had been pleasantly surprised when Itachi had noticed he was being watched in the forest. His omega was good. Although Itachi may not know it yet, Shisui had known the moment he had smelled the faint scent of Itachi walking into the clan grounds one morning when Shisui had came back from a mission almost five months ago that Itachi was his. He had been keeping an eye on the young omega since then. Sometimes lingering near the market when Itachi went shopping with his mother or just checking in on Itachi's secret training in between his own missions and regular training. He had been planning on waiting a little longer before introducing himself to his future mate. They were still young after all so there wasn't really a need to rush things and he knew the omega was safe wether he was there to keep an eye on him or not. Konoha was pretty much the safest place on the continent for omegas these days. Still he couldn't help himself, his instincts drove him to make sure his omega was well and that no other alphas got any ideas about getting close to his omega. Shisui had never had much of a temper but god the thought of another alpha getting close to his future mate made a rage burn deep inside him that he had never felt before. It made him think he wanted to mark the omega already but he knew they were both still too young so the bonding mark wouldn't take.

Presenting early only meant that your senses became sharper and your instincts would start controlling more of your actions, things like bonding marks and ruts and heats still wouldn't come until you hit puberty. Even if that wasn't the case, it was still looked down upon to be bonded so young. The elders and Itachi's parents would definitely start a riot if Itachi came home one day with mating marks on his his neck and wrists. Shisui was patient though, he could wait, at least now that they'd be sparring together he could finally spend time with his omega, and slowly get Itachi to recognize his scent as that of his alpha.

Silently walking around the young omegas room, Shisui looked around to see if there were any clues as to what interested Itachi. He had a few books on the desk in the corner of the room. Mostly centering around shuriken techniques and battle tactics. There were also some centering around philosophy. Shisui raised a brow and turned to look at the omega sleeping soundly on his bed. Good thing Shisui had full control of his scent or else the omega definitely would've been a little startled having an alpha he had only met once hopping through his window and into his bedroom. Itachi would sleep for about ten more minutes before he woke up at 4 a.m. on the dot. Shisui wondered what the little omegas reaction would be when he realized an alpha had sneaked into his room without him sensing it. Amusing, he was sure. Itachi didn't seem like the type to scare easily or flare his scent to alert anyone to come and save him even if he were in actual danger. The alpha would never hurt his omega though so there was no need for Itachi to fear him anyways. Shisui walked towards Itachi's door and leaned against it as he waited for the boy to wake up.

Not five minutes later, Itachi had opened his eyes to see Shisui's shadowed figure leaning against his door, the omegas immediate reaction was to fling three kunai he apparently kept hidden under his pillow at him. Shisui easily caught them between his fingers before stepping forward with a mischevious grin on his face, holding up the three kunai in between his fingers, the boy had pretty good aim and a quick reaction time, a feeling of pride settled in Shisui's chest. Itachi's eyes widened as soon as he recognized the alpha and his scent filled the room. It wasn't fearful, more of a calm, relieved one. The alpha was once again impressed, his omega would be strong, already very formidable for his age in fact, he hadn't even been scared, probably just glad he wouldn't have to be fighting off some creepy alpha and worrying his parents by making a racket this early in the morning. His pregnant, hormonal mother and for the time being very over protective father would've flipped their shit. Itachi sat up in his bed, the blankets pooling around his waist as he reached out to take the kunai back from Shisui to be once again hidden under his pillow. Shisui silently wondered how many other weapons the younger boy had hidden around his room.

"You know, when you said you'd come to me, I had assumed you'd be coming to meet me in the forest, not sneaking into my room in the dead of night." Shisui smiled letting out a soft huff of breath.  
"I just got here like five minutes ago, don't make me sound like a creep that watched you sleep all night." Itachi gave him a blank look before sighing as he got out of bed to go to his drawer and grab some clothes. He left Shisui standing next to his bed as he went to the bathroom to shower and change. The alpha shrugged and sat down on the bed while he waited for Itachi to finish his little morning routine. When Itachi came back into the room with damp hair Shisui gave him another one of his knowing smiles. "Ready?"  
"Mhm"   
"Okay then let's go."

Shisui hopped off the bed and headed towards the window, sliding it open and jumping outside, Itachi following after and sliding the window back down after him. Shisui slowly started walking towards the forest Itachi walking right next to him. Shisui looked down at him, his omega was so cute and small, so delicate looking, Shisui knew better than to think that Itachi was anything close to delicate though, especially after the months of watching him train. Itachi would've been a very powerful ninja if he had presented as an alpha and been allowed to be trained to be on the front lines doing all the actual fighting on missions, Shisui imagined if that had been the case they would have been great friends and even friendly rivals. He would be forever grateful that Itachi was an omega though, he really was a beautiful boy, Shisui knew for a fact he would be one of the most gorgeous omegas in the village in a few years. Keeping along with that line of thought however he realized that by then alphas and betas would definitely be approaching him, trying to woo and court him. Damn it, he thought as irritation and jealousy welled up in his chest. For a split second Shisui almost wished that Itachi wasn't so beautiful and instead more homely looking. Shisui wouldn't give a damn if his omega was considered the ugliest boy in the world, he would still want him.

Itachi's beautiful porcelain skin, big doll like eyes and silky jet black, almost shoulder length hair was just a bonus to the intelligence and strength the alpha knew he possessed. His scent was also something that Shisui knew he probably wouldn't be able to resist once it became more prominent anyways. Itachi almost always used scent blockers or his scent was pretty much overpowered by his currently very affectionate mother but even then, the second Itachi's faint scent had hit Shisui's nose he had been smitten before even matching the scent to the face. Once he had looked towards the middle of the market and matched the scent to the face Shisui knew in his soul he would never want anyone else in his life. Itachi's scent was sweet like honey suckles but also refreshing like citrus, it even held a slightly smokey scent like his own. Shisui was confident in his control of his own scent and instincts but he knew the more he was around Itachi he'd want to smother the boy with his scent, leaving it as a slight warning that the omega was spoken for. Unfortunately he'd had have to wait until Itachi was around twelve or thirteen before it was acceptable for him to be scent marking the omega. He already knew he would be a very frustrated teen since he'd already be sixteen or seventeen before he could finally act on any of his primal urges. Hitting puberty was gonna be a bitch, he already knew it. They weren't too far off in age from each other but still, he knew his patience would be tested in ways he couldn't fully imagine as he'd have to go through his first few ruts with out even the small relief of at least being able to scent mark his omega.

Shisui hadn't realized he had been staring down at the omegas profile the whole walk to the forest until Itachi turned his head towards him and tilted his face up to make eye contact with the taller alpha before he spoke. "So, how long had you been spying on me before I finally noticed?" Shisui's eyes widened minutely before he smiled down at the younger boy and answered with a half truth.  
"I noticed you heading to the forest early in the mornings not too long ago when I would come back from missions and I finally got curious enough to check up on what exactly you were up to."  
Itachi squinted at him before answering with a soft, "Liar." Shisui chuckled, "Oh? That's kind of rude, what makes you think that?"   
"You wouldn't have been hiding yourself so high up in the trees and supressing you scent if you had just been a little curious. You could have just approached me."  
"Well what can I say? I'm a ninja after all, I guess it's just habit by now that I'd observe before approaching." Itachi gave him a look that told him the younger boy didn't fully believe him. Shisui just laughed and shrugged at him before putting his hands in his pockets as they approached the clearing. When they got near the trees that Shisui knew the younger omega had his gear hidden he stopped, expecting Itachi to climb up and grab his things before they began their sparring. 

What Itachi did next though, made Shisui's heart drop to his stomach. Itachi had glanced at Shisui when he stopped before smirking at him with a glint in his eyes. Not a second later the younger boy swiftly ran towards the end of the clearing heading for the ledge and not looking like he was about to stop. Shisui swore his brain had short circuited for half a second before he realized Itachi's intentions and ran after the omega, just barely missing the boys arm when he reached out to try pulling him back onto the ledge when Itachi had twisted around and let himself fall backwards. Shisui cursed before he immediately leaped off the edge of the steep cliff intending to catch Itachi before he hit the ground. He was only a couple inches away from reaching Itachi before the boy flipped in mid air and spun himself around, kunai seemingly appearing out of thin air as Itachi used his new position with his back facing the cliff to use the kunai to dig into the rock to slow his descent. Shisui felt immense relief as soon as he realized Itachi wasn't actually a suicidal maniac. He also noticed the air reeked with the scent of fear, not Itachi's, no, it was his own scent permeating the air. Shit, he hadn't even realized he had lost control of his scent when Itachi had jumped off the cliff. When they both hit the ground, Shisui landed in a crouched position as he tried to get his heart beat to slow down before he quickly turned his head to make sure Itachi was alright. Shisui's eyes narrowed at the smug look on his omegas face as he spoke in an almost growl, "Do not EVER pull a stunt like that again." The younger boy had the nerve to smile brightly at him as he answered with a cheerful but bordering sarcastic, "Sure." Shisui sighed as he finally stood from his previous crouched position and turned around to fully face the younger boy. His future mate was going to be the death of him if he was as proud of almost giving Shisui a heart attack as the alpha assumed he was, judging by the gleam in the younger boys onyx eyes. 

"Okay, now that your happy proving to me that you can't be trusted in high places, let's begin."   
Itachi rolled his eyes before nodding and approaching Shisui to start their first sparring session. Shisui reigned in his scent and as Itachi walked closer, the omega let out a comforting scent to soothe the alphas obviously ruffled feathers. Shisui was immediately rid of his previous worry. He had already known Itachi was skilled but still, watching your seven year old future mate willingly take a fifty foot drop was unsettling, the alpha was so glad he had told the younger boy to not use scent blockers for their meetings, his scent was currently working wonders on calming his poor alpha heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear god this is so fucking late. forgive me. i overestimated my ability for writing action scenes as short as this chapter is ahaha. sorry if its not that good, i feel like its a lot harder to write things from Itachis pov than it is for shisui because i mean, he's 7 right now and i can barely remember my preteen days as it is so it honestly sort of feels like i have no references for this lol but whatever i try.

"For our first sparring session, we'll be fighting unarmed. So drop all your weapons." Itachi stared at the alpha for a couple seconds before sighing and pulling out a few kunai from his shorts pockets. He rolled up his sleeves and unwrapped the bandages on his arms where he had hidden a few mini shuriken. Shisui did't look impressed. Some may call it a little excessive but Itachi figured that there would be situations where you'll lose or ruin your weapons, so it would always be a good idea to have some kind of back up.   
"I can't believe I didn't notice you taking any of that to the bathroom with you." Shisui gave a slight glare towards the weapons like they were offending him, Itachi just smiled at him not telling him that he had weapons hidden in the bathroom cabinet. Shisui would probably figure that out in no time anyways. 

 

"Well, that's all I had on me, so are you ready to begin?" Shisui gave him a bright smile and nodded, "Your goal for this sparring session is to block as many hits as you can. Of course if you see an opening you're free to try landing a hit on me but that won't be your goal for today. Understand?" Itachi nodded and they both got into their fighting stances. Itachi watched as Shisui crouched down and stared at him for a few seconds before he suddenly lunged towards Itachi, aiming for the left side of Itachi's head. Itachi dropped to the ground and swung his right leg around to try tripping the older boy but before he could even make contact Shisui jumped a few feet in the air. It gave Itachi a good two seconds of time to move out of the way before Shisui landed right on top of him. Itachi had barely jumped to a stand and put his arms up in front of his chest before Shisui had kicked him back down, it knocked the breath out of the younger boy even though he had managed to barely block it. Shisui was fast. Too fast. In a real fight, he wouldn't stand a chance. Looking up, Itachi made eye contact with Shisui, the older boy looked a little smug. Itachi wasn't sure if the alpha was just feeling good because he won or if this was his way of payback for the little stunt Itachi had pulled earlier. 

Itachi wasn't entirely sure why he had had the sudden impulse to jump off the cliff but he supposed it had paid off in the end since he got a pretty good reaction out of the alpha. His panicked scent and the shocked looked on his face had been incredibly fulfilling for some reason. The young omega hadn't even had second thoughts or worries about his own safety because for some reason he knew the alpha would save him if something went wrong and Itachi hadn't been able to pull off his little stunt, he wasn't sure why he knew or what that trust was founded on considering their one meeting was brief and he knew little about the alpha besides his name, rank and age. It was just something he knew without needing to be told, like the alpha wouldn't let any harm come to him if it was in his power to stop it. Itachi wasn't really sure what to make of it but his instincts told him he could trust the alpha with his life. 

 

"Again." The alpha stepped back and they got back into their starting positions. Itachi decided to lunge forward first this time though. He feignted, looking as if he was going to strike with his right hand before spinning around on his right foot and trying to aim a kick to the older boys shoulder with his left leg. He missed, Shisui easily reading him and stepping back before his foot could make contact, Itachi quickly lowered his leg and continued to advance, aiming punch after punch and kick after kick towards any area that looked open, but Shisui just kept dodging. The alpha didn't even bother blocking any of his hits, just kept dodging and dancing out of the way with an amused looked on his face. It started getting pretty frustrating after a few minutes of hitting nothing but air. Itachi finally ran out of breath and plopped down on the ground. He definitely nedded to work on his stamina. Shisui chuckled, causing Itachi to look up at the older boy as he shook his head. 

 

"You do realize I could've killed you if that were a real fight, right?" Itachi shook his head before replying, "It's okay, you wouldn't kill me anyways." Shisui huffed out a laugh before looking at him with slightly stern eyes.   
"No, I'd never do that, but what if it wasn't me, you'd at least need a trip to the hospital."  
"I'm not dumb enough to try that with someone else." Shisui crossed his arms and gave him an assessing look, tilting his head to the side as he stared at him for a minute. "Guess we'll have to change that, can't have you thinking I'll go easy on you all the time." The alpha changed his stance to something that looked a lot more predatory than anything. His smile had faded and his eyes looked focused as he slowly let out an aggressive scent. The hairs on the back of Itachi's neck stood up, it didn't remind him of sandalwood or honey like it had before, the only thing that registered in his mind was danger and that he needed to move. Jumping up, Itachi got into a defensive stance as he waited for the alpha to attack, he felt his body break into a cold sweat but his own scent was still pretty neutral at the moment, probably because at the back of his mind he still knew that Shisui wasn't going to hurt him for real, it didn't stop the uneasiness in his gut from growing as Shisui practically just appeared in front of him. Itachi's eyes widened as Shisui hit his chest with an open palm, shoving him back a few feet. Itachi let his body go with the momentum and skid to a halt in the gravel as he made sure to keep his eyes on the alpha at all times. Not that it helped much when his body could barely keep up with what he was seeing. It was hard work just trying to throw up his right arm fast enough to block the kick aimed for the side of his head. The blow felt heavy, probably not even the alpha's full strength but it was enough to knock the smaller boy onto his side. He again let the momentum carry him and tried to roll away so he could get back up but a heavy weight landed on his back as soon as he had turned onto his stomach. A warm hand settled on the nape of his neck, the grip wasn't painful but it was enough to be a threat. Itachi turned his head, Shisui's thumb lightly brushing over his scent gland as he strained to make eye contact with the alpha's still intensely focused gaze. 

 

"Show off." The small omega grumbled before sighing in defeat. The alpha eye's widened in slight shock before closing as he laughed on top of him before standing back up. The omega rolled onto his back and took a deep breath as he sprawled out on the gravel, closing his eyes as he rested. He definitely needed to work on his stamina. A foot nudged his shoulder, causing the omega to open one eye to look up at the alpha grinning down at him.  
"No resting, we aren't done here." The alpha told him, amusement shining in his dark eyes. The younger boy pouted as he turned his head away, looking towards the ravine instead. The alpha nudged him again, earning an annoyed huff from Itachi as he turned his head to look back to Shisui once again.   
"Go get some water then, you have three minutes, that's it." Itachi sighed resignedly before getting up and walking towards the water. He crouched down and looked at his reflection for a second, his face a little red and sweaty, before cupping his hands in the water and drinking from the cool stream. He decided to just dip his whole face in the water afterwards to cool down before he turned to look up when he heard the footsteps in the gravel coming closer. Shisui gave him a bright smile before crouching down next to him.   
"Break times over." Itachi huffed, he knew this was training but he still wished he could take a longer break. When he trained by himself he'd allow himself ten minute breaks if he thought he was starting to over exert himself. He guessed that was a little indulgent. That didn't stop him from being petty and splashing water into the older boy's face. The older boy just laughed happily as he blinked water out of his eyes.  
"I'm sure that'll keep me nice and cool for a while. Nice try though." The alpha said before standing back up and walking a few yards away to wait for Itachi, who begrudgingly followed. 

 

"Who knew you'd be such a brat." Shisui teased, obviously amused with the younger boys antics. Itachi just rolled his eyes, he was not a brat. He was just feeling a little cranky, didn't this guy realize he wouldn't have as much endurance as him, especially in the beginning. He was a few years younger than him after all and he was an omega, they needed more rest than alphas or even betas usually did. Itachi didn't bother voicing his thoughts, he had a feeling the older boy did know and just decided not to go easy on him anyways. He supposed he could learn to deal with it but right now the alpha wasn't exactly number one on the list of people he'd like to be training with right now. Not that the list was long anyways.   
"This time actually focus on blocking as much as you can, got it?" Itachi nodded and the alpha raised an eyebrow, looking at him a bit skeptically. "You sure you got it this time? You didn't seem to understand earlier." The young omega narrowed his eyes at the older boy, having half a mind to just attack and have a repeat of their earlier bout but decided against it since he knew it would get him no where at the moment. "Yeah, I got it this time."   
"Good." The alpha beamed as they both got into position before continuing with their sparring practice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sad for not being to upload for the past month, I’ve just been dealing with personal issues and haven’t had time or thenwifi to use my laptop but I have FINALLY written the next chapter. Please forgive me for my absence I’m not gonna discontinue this story it’s one of my fav ships after lol. Also I know this chapter was trash but I only had about 15 min to write this while i was in an area with free WiFi so I’m sorry for basically rushing through this chapter I just wanted to give you guys something. But I promise once this mess I’m in is over I’ll be working hard and trying my best to keep the story going nicely ahahaha ya please forgive me.

Itachi was definitely something else. Especially for an omega, when Shisui had used his scent to intimidate the boy into taking training more seriously Shisui wasn’t sure what to think when the younger omega hadn’t let out a fearful or nervous scent, the omegas scent had stayed nutreal, well, for the most part at least. He could smell a little bit of irritation rolling off of him but that was it, it was odd to say the least. Most omegas would’ve ran for the hills out of fear or would’ve at least let out a distressed scent. Itachi did none of that, he hadn’t let out a distrressed cry or ran, he had gotten up and prepared for a fight. Shisui wasnt sure if he should be proud or pissed that his scent had barely any effect on the younger boy. On one hand, Itachi would be able to handle an alpha around his age easily, but Shisui seriously hoped Itachi was telling the truth when he admitted he’d never pull any of his previous stunts around someone else. Still, Shisui feared that if Itachi was able to go on missions with him in the future, he’d have to keep a close eye on the younger boy who seemed the type not to retreat from a foreign alpha that really would be out to kill him. Shisui sighed. His omega was gonna be a handful. He was stubborn, sassy and brave (or maybe just plain stupidly reckless) 

 

 

The boys sparred till the morning sun came out. Itachis breathing was loud and harsh and his face was red from exertion, his bangs sticking to his forehead from how much he was sweating. Shisui almost thought about going easier on the younger boy the next time they sparred but decided that no, he needed to train him the best he could and not halfass things so the young omega could reach his full potential, and god Shisui could not wait, he just knew Itachi was gonna be great. 

 

“Are you going home now?” Shisui asked the younger boy as he sat by the river, dipping his feet and face in occasionally, trying to recover and cool off from how intense their sparring had turned out to be.   
“Yeah, I need to take a shower anyways. What are you gonna be doing now?”   
Shisui laughed loudly “I’m meeting up with Kakashi and Gai to do some more training.”   
When Itachi pouted but tried covering it up with a small scowl, Shisui quickly tried to explain. “Kakashi was a Jounin at the age of twelve, it’s just sparring, I’m not saying you’re weak or anything, it’s just I want to test myself against someone like him, he’s only 15 and yet so strong so of course I’d love to fight him and hone my skills as much as I can.   
“I suppose I understand. Would it be okay if I came along and watched?” Shisui gave the boy one of the hugest smiles he could muster up and almost shouted “Yes please!” But instead he just continued smiling at Itachi, incredibly happy for no real reason he could think of besides maybe being able to show off and impress Itachi by winning his sparring matches with Kakashi, Konohas great prodigy ninja. He was so excited he grabbed Itachis wrist and basically dragged him along to their destination, although Itachi was able to keep his pace so he wasn’t literally dragged across all of the grass mud and rocks in the area they’d been training. Shisui was excited to introduce the alpha prodigy, and green spandex clad beta to his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any suggestions or things you guys would like to see happen in this story ? I’ve been so busy tbh I forgot my original plan for this fic so I kinda need some help and motivation so can get back to it and hopefully make any one reading this happy lol. So please feel free to comment with suggestions I’d really appreciate it!!! And again I’m really sorry this chapter is trash 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not uploading these past two months, I'm working on getting a new laptop, mine unfortunately croaked. I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE REGULARLY (once I get my hands on a new laptop) okay sorry please forgive me

When Shisui and itachi arrived at the village training grounds they found an obnoxiously green, spandex wearing beta sparring with a silver haired, masked alpha. They watched for a while until the silver haired teen finally pinned the exuberant beta on the ground, kunai dangerously close to the betas throat. The masked teen stood up and turned to the pair of Uchihas watching a few feet away, eyes zeroing in on Shisui's hand clasped around the small omegas wrist. The beta boy jumped up in excitement shouting greetings to the two newcomers.

"Ah, Shisui! It is wonderful to see you! I'm glad you've come to spar with us, you are a truly formidable opponent. Even my eternal rival gets riled up when he spars with you!"

Kakashi gave his 'eternal rival' an unimpressed gaze. "I really don't."

Shisui laughed, always amused with Guy's antics. "Yeah it's always great sparring with you two, it's a nice challenge." Catching Kakashi's eye, he noticed the other alpha giving him a quick pointed look eyes once again zeroing in on Shisui's hand, still wrapped around the young omega. Realizing he'd been holding onto Itachi the whole time he released his wrist. "Oh right, this is Itachi, he's part of my clan." Shisui knew the other alpha had already figured out who Itachi was to him, what he would be to him in the future. 

"Yo, Itachi. It's been a while." Shisui gave Kakashi a confused look, quickly turning towards his omega, he didn't know that Itachi knew the silver haired alpha personally, he figured he just knew who he was from talk of the town. Itachi gave the other alpha a polite smile.

"You haven't visited in months, my mother worries about you." 

Shisui was confused, how did these two know each other, and why the hell was Kakashi visiting, or apparently not visiting. He'd have to figure out how to ask about it privately. It honestly hit a nerve Shisui didn't know he had. Another alpha had been in his omegas home, had met Itachi before he even caught the young omegas scent that day in the market. It was irritating.

Kakashi gave the curly haired Uchiha a knowing look and had the gall to actually smile as he said in a cheery tone that definitely wasn't normal for the masked alpha. 

"I'll visit soon, tell her not to worry and I'll bring fish for dinner when I come. Sound good?" 

The young omega perked up and gave the alpha a nod, smiling a little too brightly for Shisui's comfort. What the hell was going on, did he already have to compete for his omega? With a slight frown on his face Shisui put a hand on Itachi's shoulder squeezing lightly.

"Alright, I guess that's enough chit chat for now, Itachi why don't you go sit on the log by the gate so we can start."

Itachi looked up at the taller boy with a slightly strange look in his eyes but nodded and walked off to settle himself on the log, waiting for the two alphas and beta to start. Shisui turned, locking eyes with Kakashi. He could almost guarantee the masked teen was smirking under his mask. For someone known as being emotionless, the alpha sure showed a lot of emotion with his single eye, and once you got to know him, you could almost figure out all of the expressions his face made underneath that mask. Guy pumped a fist in the air declaring he would go second, wanting to watch his eternal rival spar with the Uchiha before sparring with him himself. The spandex clad beta pretty much ran towards Itachi to settle himself on one of the other logs lined up next to the omega, said omega smiling politely as the hyper beta rambled about how great his eternal rival and Shisui were and how he wished to train more and finally beat Kakashi. Shisui started at the scene and sighed walking towards the center of the training grounds he turned to find Kakashi just making it to the center, Shisui needed to win the match. There was no way he'd lose in front of Itachi, besides he was still a little irritated with the knowledge that the silver haired alpha knew his mate and was planning to have dinner in his home. With his family. No. Shisui should be the one in that situation, not Kakashi, definitely not Kakashi, what the hell was up with that anyways. Shaking his slightly he tore himself away from those thoughts, refocusing on the alpha. 

"Alright, hand to hand combat for this match, got it? No weapons." 

Shisui nodded his approval and both alphas got into their own stances, the air around them suddenly changing as their eyes zeroed in on each other.


End file.
